


The Cure for Lonely Nights

by SoldierVAI224



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluffy Bunnies, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierVAI224/pseuds/SoldierVAI224
Summary: In a world plagued by fear and bloodshed, few people are around to ease your heart. Somewhat reluctantly, Tiergan is one of those people.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Challenging Myself to Write More





	The Cure for Lonely Nights

In the dusk filled streets of a small town, a bloodied man lit his cigarette. Leaning on a building of stonework, he took a long drag of smoke into his lungs. He felt so tired, yet as most people were settling into their homes for the night, his work had only just begun. He looked lazily up at the bright red clouds, contrasted against the darkened sky, and smiled as the smoke poured from his lips.

Footsteps sounded from the alley behind him. With the sun leaving, people wouldn’t be keen on using alleys. This was probably a client. Regardless, he was on his smoke break and so made no move to interact with whoever it was. Sure enough, the steps slowed as they approached him.

“Mister Tear Gan?” An uncertain voice sounded. He rolled his eyes and sighed, still refusing to turn and look at this person.

“It’s Tiergan. Whaddaya want?” He took another, more impatient drag of his cigarette and huffed. 

“Ah- Yes, of course, mister Tiergan, sir.” ‘This must be a first-time customer’, he thought. He hated having his time wasted, but knew by now that if he interjected the next five minutes would just be more nervous blubbering. He stayed quiet and the voice eventually continued. “I heard you would be around here today… I also heard you might be able to help me?”

“Depends with what.” He answered dryly before turning his head to finally look at the one speaking to him. They were tall. Taller than he was, with an average build, yet their stance still made them look meek. Probably not the type to get out of the house often, definitely working an indoor job.

The prospective customer gaped at his cheek, likely looking at the blood. “Um, are you okay sir?” Tiergan held the cigarette between his teeth and turned to face them.

“Just peachy, now tell me what you want.”

They took another moment to eye the blood on his clothes before nervously averting their gaze. “Uh, well, I heard you had certain.. merchandise, for lonely nights.” ‘Oh’, He thought to himself, ‘One of those customers.’

“Well, maybe I do, maybe I don’t have what you need.” He opened the satchel hanging off his shoulder. “Tell me a bit about your nights.”

“Huh? Oh, well..” They were obviously taken aback by this question. “I… don’t do much. I’ve just been sitting at home recently.”

“You like ‘em soft or rough?”

They seemed to flush a bit pink. “U-uh, soft?”

Tiergan gave a nod and rummaged briefly through the bag before pulling out a brown envelope. “Here.”

“Huh? That’s all you needed?”

“Yeah, check it. You like what you see, it’s 50.”

The customer hastily opened the envelope and peeked inside. They blinked in confusion as they looked through photo after photo of fluffy rabbits in different locations. After a pause, they looked up at him. “Bunnies?”

“Yeah, you paying or am I taking those back?” He extended his hand.

They paid with tears in their eyes and left.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing Tiergan and am considering doing more with him.  
> Been a while since I liked an OC I made, haha.


End file.
